Eleanor & Park: See You Again
by BatKay
Summary: Park longs to see Eleanor yet she's never sent one reply to the millions of letters he's sent. Until one day, when a postcard of The 1,000 Lakes comes in and changes his whole life
1. The New Beginning

**Park:**

"Dad!" I yell, the postcard, I need to go and get Eleanor, she's not safe.

"What!" He yells back.

"Come and see this!"

"What is it?"

"It's an emergency!"

"What type of an emergency?"

"An Eleanor emergency." Dad came rushing in, sweating like a dog. "What happened to her? Is she ok?"

"No, look at this." I show him the Postcard Of The 1,000 Lakes. I got caught, written in her shitty pencil marks that we call writing. "I need to go save her dad."

"Take the car. No, the truck, and don't look back."

I wonder why he was doing this. And don't look back.. He wants me to runaway? "You want me to runaway?"

He replies instantaneously, "You need to save Eleanor, if you bring her back, there is a 100% chance they'll find her."

"Thanks dad, I'll call you when I get there."

"Good luck son."

 **Eleanor:**

300 days. Does it take that long to get a damn postcard? I don't know what to do but every day I hope Park will come and get me. I sleep outside, at a gas station near my house, just right across the street from my Uncle's house, watching the street, hoping Park will come.

 **Park:**

"In 2 more miles turn right, onto Gilmore Ave." States the GPS. Turning right, my heart stops for a moment as I look across the street and see her, the great Eleanor, sitting on a bench. She's lost a lot of weight and she looks messy and horrible, what happened?

"Park!" She yells excitedly as she gets up slowly attempting to run towards the car, which gave me enough time to get out and run towards her too, she jumps into my arms and the whole world disappears, its just the two of us.

"I came for you as soon as I got the message." I say with my face buried in her hair.

"There was a 99.9% chance that I thought you wouldn't come, but that .1% chance that said 'hey Eleanor, he loves you and he said he always would, didn't he?' kept me going."

"I've thought about you every single day Eleanor." I love saying her name, it always sounds like home.

"Its been a year, I was almost sure you've forgotten."

The sound of a roaring car was slowly getting closer to us. I pull away, "Get in the car. Now"

We both rush to the car and right when she gets in I start driving. "Where are we going?" She asks in a panic.

"I don't know," I say with all of my love for her, "But it's away from our houses and with you, so you can be safe. So we can be a thing."

"I'm so glad you came, Park." She wonders off with all the happiness she can, "I thought about you everyday with all your letters in my pocket. yet didn't respond because of fear that you forgot about about me or I'd say the wrong thing. But my aunt and uncle decided to tell my parents, so they're on their way here, I think they saw me get into your car," She glances at the mirror outside the car, "They're right behind us, can you drive any faster?"


	2. The Damaged and Un-Damaged

**Park:**

"I'm gonnna die!" exclaimed Eleanor, with tears shedding down her eyes.

"Eleanor! You think I'm going to let you die? That I came here for nothing? Everyday, I would always look at your house, one day even screaming at Richie. I was just hoping you'd come out and come with me to the bus stop and read comic books together. Honestly Eleanor, I wish I'd never let you go."

"Park..." She was speechless once again, "What'd you do to Richie?"

"It's a long story but obviously not enough fighting to keep him from you and your family."

 **Eleanor:**

He did that for me. Had a fight with Richie for me.

The car just started going faster as in return, so did we.

There was a bright light and all I saw was the black paved road, then a glimpse of some green grass. Then poof. Some white room I was in.

"Eleanor!" some Asian boy exclaims like it was his happiest day on earth, he can't stop smiling, "Eleanor, I have so much to tell-"

"Wait a second, who are you"

I didn't know who he was, but he was special, when I looked at him, it was like that one first glance, we didn't decide but the glance did, and the glance said to me, _"He's the one."_

 **Park:**

"Park? Your boyfriend...?"

"Oh, ok"

"Anyways, you know your parents?"

"I think so..."

"Well, we got away from them because our car did a little swivel off the road and they couldn't find us... But thing is, the swivel was a mistake, the car turned onto your side and you got paralyzed waist-down..."

She tried to move her feet yet she couldn't

"Park, I can't feel one thing!"

"I know." I bailed out, I was starting to cry.

"Park," She grabbed my shoulder, "Please promise me, that as long as I'm with you, everything will be just fine."

He grinned like an idiot and we crossed pinky's. "Promise."

The doctors came in with a wheel-chair, "Ok she's awake? I guess she's good to go then," They all nodded to each other, "It was a large hit but she's coping fine, so lets get her in the wheel-chair."

The doctors helped her up and sat her in the wheel-chair, handed her to me, "Park, she has no one else, you have to take care of Eleanor."

"Is it permanent paralyzation?"

"Yes, sad but true."

"Ok Eleanor, lets get you into the car."

After a few moments we sat together in the car, the same positions as before, as if nothing ever happened.

"Park," She started to say after a few moments of silence, "Even though I forgot your name, right when I saw you, I knew you were the one."

We did another sharp turn. "WHAT THE FUCK PARK!" She exclaims and hits me with her so called purse of a plastic bag.

"What?"

"We could've _died_!"

"Don't be silly Eleanor, we are not going to die."

"You know, everyone thinks that, but then it just happens. Poof. And your life is taken away from you. Just. Like. That. I never thought I'd get paralyzed from the waist down but I did. You never think the chances of bad stuff happening to you until it does, and after that, you can't take it back. It's permanent."

"Eleanor, you don't get it, crashing is one thing, sure a few broken bones here and there with a dented car. But dying? That never happens. Who would take the life away from a 19 year-old?"


End file.
